Sometimes Tears are a Good Thing
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: A lazy afternoon... Inspired by Marta tp as she woke my muse...


It was so lovely outside, Delphine just wanted to lie down and relax for a few minutes before she would go back to her computer. She knew the code was there, she just needed a little more time to crack it. Between Scott, Cosima, and herself, Delphine was certain that they would have it any day now. But the sunshine and cool breeze coming through the window and the soft murmur from the television, just soothed Delphine and she wandered over to the sofa and laid her blond head down. The pillow smelled like her lover. She snuggled into it. Just a few minutes, she swore to herself. Just to recharge.

Cosima was surprised when she came home and found her sweet girlfriend sound asleep on their sofa, her pillow wrapped in the girl's arms and her face pressed into it. She approached slowly, looking affectionately at her sweet Delphine. She glanced at the clock, it just shortly after 5 pm. She smiled down and lightly pressed soft kisses all over her face and hands and arms. Her mouth was gentle. Delphine stretched like a kitten, almost purring as she woke. Her hazel eyes were slow to open but as soon as her gaze settled on Cosima's face, her expression softened.

"Hello, my love," Cosima whispered. Her finger tips trailed over Delphine's soft pale skin. She traced the beauty marks beside her lover's ear. She pressed her lips there, tonguing the small marks playfully. "Did you rest well?"

A look of horror melted over Delphine's face and her eyes widened in shame. "Oh no!" she wailed. "I was only going to rest! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She struggled to sit up.

Cosima pressed the taller woman into the couch, shaking her head solemnly. "You needed the rest, Delphine. Obvs. You have been working so hard on this. You work all day at DYAD." The hated name spit through gritted teeth, the brunette continued in a soft tone. "Then you come home and work on the cypher until you fall asleep at the computer."

Delphine raised frustrated eyes to the smaller woman. "Co-si-ma," she reached out and pulled the warm body over her own. "I must crack it code. I must save you!" Her voice broke as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Cosima delicately pressed kisses against Delphine's face. "Honey, I am holding my own now. The stem cells collected for Helena's embryos are just what I needed. Look at me. No oxygen most days. I am not coughing up blood. I am gaining weight back and color back. I can even smoke a little weed!" She winked as she said that last bit. A huge smile broke out on her face and she wriggled her hips and was soon kneeling between her lover's thighs.

Delphine groaned out loud at that feeling; her lover's slight weight pressing against her swelling mound. It had been a few weeks since they had touched one another. She knew it was her fault, as she worked so much that she wasn't always awake when Cosima was. She sighed softly. Her body began to burn as she felt Cosima's ringed fingers ease under her shirt and up to trace the very tips of her fingers over the flesh of her lover's stomach and inching their way, teasingly, up her body.

Then those hands were gone, and she was pulling Delphine into a sitting position. She tugged the white tank top from the taller woman and freed her expertly from the black bra. It amused her, this trademark of her lover; the white shirt and black bra. Delphine's nipples hardened in the cool evening air. Pink tipped and swollen, they seemed to call to Cosima and she answered. Her hands were no longer gentle and she pushed Delphine backwards on the couch and wiggled her way down. Her belly button was level with her lover's core as she enveloped the blonde's nipple. Delphine moaned aloud as she felt Cosima's teeth against her areola. When her girlfriend really got into oral play, she took everything. Her wide opened mouth took in the nipple and areola suckling and biting the tender flesh, knowing it drove them both wild.

Delphine cupped the back of her lover's dark head, her fingertips going deep into the dreadlocks she adored. Cosima's was looking up at her, those dark eyes feral in her desire. Delphine gently pulled her lover's glasses from her face and set them on the coffee table and growled hungrily. The heat in Cosima's eyes intensified at the sound. She moved her mouth to the other breast and slowly, deliberately, sank her teeth playfully into the pale surface.

"Mine." She growled from behind those clenched teeth. Surprisingly, for all of Cosima's biting she rarely marked Delphine's skin. Only when she wanted to stain her, would a small claiming mark would appear on the blonde's body. Her brown gaze would darken, savagely proud, when her eyes would fall on her possessive mark on Delphine's skin. Sometimes she would trace her fingers over the spot and wolfishly smirk. She would whisper, "Mine."

This was one of those times when Cosima's eyes were hungry and wild. She left small red marks on her lover's breasts. She moved hard against Delphine's center, her hips thrusting as she continued to suck and nip the blonde. Delphine pushed at the smaller woman's sweater and Cosima sat back on her knees, holding the hazel eyes. She pulled the sweater free and dropped it aside. The blue lace bra tantalized Delphine before Cosima reached behind her body to unhook the bra. She cupped the front of her bra and shrugged her shoulders to allow the straps to fall.

"Do you want me?" the smaller woman hissed. Her teeth caught her bottom lip. She cocked her head to the side and smirked as she saw the flames of desire in the blonde's eyes. Delphine nodded, her teeth achingly chewing on her own lower lip. Cosima wasn't going to allow that. She annunciated the question again. "Do. You. Want. Me?"

The taller woman gutturally responded. "Yes, fuck, Cosima! Yes, I want you."

Immediately, Cosima let the bra fall to the floor. Her nipples were tawny in color and the small areola wrinkle slightly in the crisp spring air. Delphine scratched her fingernails lightly around her lover's nipple and out to the small mole on the right side of Cosima's breast. She leaned over and laved the small spot with the tip of her tongue. She loved the small cries of need that would escape Cosima's throat when she used her once inexperienced tongue on any part of her body. In the months since they began their relationship, since Delphine's first timid moment of tasting Cosima for the first time, Delphine had grown in her abilities. She could make the smaller woman lose control very quickly. Her back would be arched in release, her lips would be curled in a desperate "O", and keening wails would pour from her throat. It was a powerful experience to the blonde. She had never been so stimulated by making love to another person before, it was only Cosima.

The brunette fisted her hands in Delphine's blonde locks. She held her lover's mouth to her breasts. She cried out when she felt Delphine's teeth clamp down lightly on her nipple. She moaned the blonde's name as she moved to straddle her lover's hips rather than kneel between her thighs. Desire hazed in Cosima's sight, heat was all she felt and saw as she ripped her girlfriend's mouth from her breast and yanked her face up to her own. Their lips crashed together, tongues thrust and danced together. Their hands cupped each other's faces and their bodies moved as one. Cosima wrapped her legs around Delphine bringing their bodies even closer together. Her skirt was shoved up around her hips and the crotch line of her tights was soaked with her need. Delphine's leggings weren't in any better condition.

The blonde slid her hand down and began to slowly rub circles over the wet patch between her lover's thighs. She gasped as Cosima bit a little more sharply than expected on her lower lip. The other woman mumbled an apology against her mouth and the tip of her tongue soothed the spot she'd nipped. The brunette dug her fingertips into the silk of Delphine's hair and she deepened their kiss even more. She traced her lover's teeth playfully with her tongue and her hips squirmed against the teasing fingertips of the woman she was hopelessly in love with.

"Please," she whimpered. Delphine knew what the brunette wanted. She waited though. She still simply circled over the indentation between her lover's thighs. She could feel Cosima's small clit, hardening against the slow moving thumb. Then she shifted and began to slide up and down in the cleft between her lips. She loved how wet the smaller girl was. It was so intense, this passion they shared. It was that same passion that made them argue as well as make love. Delphine was barely holding on to control, but she wanted… No she NEEDED, to hear more.

Cosima sobbed out, "Please! Delphine! Fuck me!"

That was exactly what Delphine had been waiting for. She pushed the smaller woman backwards and yanked the tights from her body and the skirt followed. Cosima was laid bare in front of the woman who loved her. The softly trimmed curls were damp; this made Delphine ache as she trailed her fingertips up and down in the slick folds of her girlfriend's pussy. Cosima reached for Delphine, but the blonde shook her head.

"No," she flicked her finger over the small button of a clit. "Keep your hands over your head, Co-si-ma… If you touch me or even yourself, I will stop what I am doing. No matter how close you are to coming. I swear it, I will stop."

Cosima whimpered but slowly stretched her arms over her head. She was throbbing from head to toe. It was always like this when she and Delphine made love. Even the first time ever, it was intense. Delphine's tears proved that, even though she had insisted that she cried with boys too. So now, as Delphine's hot fingers trailed in her sweet wetness. Her eyes watched the blonde's face as she pressed two fingers deep inside the smaller woman's tight pussy. Both women groaned at the contact. Delphine's moan was for the feeling of being one with Cosima. And Cosima's was for the feeling of being filled by her woman. There was no stronger feeling for either of the two women.

Delphine thrust slowly, her fingers played with the small spot at the top of Cosima's pussy. She watched the brunette's face contort as excitement took over her small body. Cosima's heels were pressing on the blonde's shoulders as she lifted her hips to meet the tall woman's thrusting fingers. Delphine moved her thumb in a very slow circle. She used her thumb and index finger to pull her lover's pussy lips wider open, which made her clit pop up just a bit more. It had the added effect of forcing the hood to pull back from the bundle of nerves. Delphine moved to her knees beside the couch and wrapped her lips around Cosima's clit.

No matter how many times Delphine tasted Cosima's arousal; it was like she never had. Her lover was sweet, creamy, and spilled on to her tongue. She grumbled against the brunette's reddened flesh, lapping up her sweet creams like a kitten. Delphine swirled her tongue slowly over that small button of flesh, her eyed closed in craving. Cosima had playfully told her once that Eskimo Pie's would make her a craving addict. But as Delphine teasing said, "I think I already am." Neither woman had had any idea how honest that phrase was. It hadn't been the ice cream treat that made her "a craving addict"; but that sweet pussy that grabbed her hunger.

Delphine slid her hands under Cosima's ass and lifted the brunette to her mouth. Her thumbs, like the rest of her long digits, easily reached her lover's pussy lips and kept the brunette spread open to her desperate mouth. She pressed her tongue inside Cosima's saturated pussy. She coated her tongue with the taste of the smaller woman's juices. She moaned in longing as she drew her tongue to that small clit. Slowly she flattened her tongue and resumed her slow licking. She knew if she made love to her woman slowly like that with just the slightest pressure, that she would drive Cosima unequivocally insane.

Delphine saw her lover's small hands twitching with desperation to grab the blonde. She smiled with pride as Cosima found the strength and kept them in place above her head. "Co-si-ma," the taller woman whispered into the other woman's pussy. "Co-si-ma, ride my tongue."

And she did. Cosima's feet pressed into Delphine's shoulder and she shoved her pussy into the blonde's face. Her small clit was fucking her lover's mouth. The cries escaped the smaller woman's mouth as she felt her orgasm building inside. Her hands grabbed at air and tears fell from her eyes. She was on the verge of exploding. She babbled incoherently, Delphine would laughingly call this babbling "speaking in tongues" and Cosima would seriously nod at her and assure Delphine that indeed it was "a religious experience". This always had the effect of making Delphine long for Cosima's orgasm. She dove into her lover's pussy then, sucking on her lover's clit. Her tongue tapping the tip of Cosima's clit, as she suckled the swollen bit of aroused flesh. The brunette was almost shrieking as she neared the edge, her brown eyes snapped shut as she jerked her hips.

"I'm gonna come," Cosima wailed, her voice gruff in need and she felt rather than saw, Delphine nod against her. "Please! Please! Delphine! Make me come!"

Delphine stopped sucking and licked much faster. She knew Cosima's body as well as she knew her own. She pressed her face deeper into the folds of her lover's pussy. Her chin fit right against the tight hollow of the brunette's pussy. Her nose was tickled by the soft curls. She felt Cosima's orgasm rush over them both. Delphine quickly shoved her tongue inside of the brunette, taking the wetness into her; taking her lover's sweetness like it was a drug. Cosima immediately arched as smaller more intense orgasms followed the first. With the blonde's mouth on her, she always experienced these aftershock orgasms.

Finally she pushed at the blonde's curls. She softly pleaded as her pussy became over sensitive. Delphine looked up at her love and gave the quivering clit one final tap with her tongue and crawled back up her lover's smaller body to lie between her relaxed thighs. She kissed away the tear drops on the brunette's cheek. Cosima grabbed Delphine's face in her hands and kissed her, licking her come from the blonde's lips. This made them both moan. The brunette sucked on the other woman's tongue, smiling against her lips.

She pushed at her lover then. "Take them off," she demanded. She nodded at her lover's leggings. "I want bare skin!"

Delphine stood on slightly shaky legs and hooked her thumbs in the leggings and pushed her maroon pants from her body. She hadn't bothered to wear panties today. She stood proudly in front of her lover. Watching Cosima's eyes greedily drinking her in; Delphine stepped closer. Cosima took her hand and slowly slipped between the slick lips and nudged the little clit. She could see it, in her mind's eye, as she rubbed a small circle. She always loved the way Delphine's pussy looked; small thin lips, bright pink inside, and that clit! The lower lip wasn't hidden but the puffy lower lips. It peeked out from them, winking and whispering hi.

Cosima pulled her lover over her body on the couch. She sighed as the taller body settled comfortably into her own. Delphine straddled one of the brunette's thighs as she pressed her own against the smaller woman's drenched pussy. Even though Cosima had already had a very intense orgasm; she was right back to arousal. The familiar dance between them began. Slowly twisting hips and thrusting tongues as they kissed. Cosima's hands grabbed Delphine's ass and pulled her against the slowly moving hips. Their clits kissed. They moaned out loud each time.

Cosima inched her hand between their bodies. She felt Delphine life her hips just enough to allow her lover's hand access to her pussy. Two fingers sank inside the small slick pocket and she began to fuck her girl. The wet sound of Delphine as Cosima's fingers pounded into her was the most erotic thing she had ever heard. The first time that Cosima had heard how excited she made Delphine, she had nearly had an orgasm at that splashy sound. It was so electrifying to hear. Her body trembled as she once again heard and felt that wetness.

"God, baby," Cosima gasped. "You are so fucking wet for me."

"Yes," Delphine groaned in return. "All that wetness belongs to you! Please! Make me come."

Cosima needed no more encouragement. She rolled their bodies so she was over Delphine's and she began to thrust her fingers in earnest. She held her lover's hazel gaze, as her palm hit the blonde's swollen clit. Then she kissed her, softly and passionately. She gave Delphine her tongue and the blonde suckled on it playfully. Her thrusting fingers hit the roof of Delphine's pussy, strumming against her g-spot. She started for kiss her way down but the blonde wrapped her arms around her lover. She kissed her, desperately held on to Cosima.

That told the smaller girl just how close her lover was. She knew that Delphine craved it exactly how she was giving it to her. She heard the splashing sound; her hips were thrashing under Cosima's thrusting fingers. She knew how hot and wet her girlfriend was. She decided to go for it and slid in a third finger. Delphine squealed and her eyes popped open. Cosima paused, waiting to hear if she had hurt her lover or it made her hotter. She quickly determined that the blonde was highly turned on by being so full of Cosima. She spread her thighs wider and the smaller woman was able to fuck that tight pussy even harder. Her thumb replaced her palm and she swirled her thumb slowly but picked up the movements as she pounded harder inside her tight and slippery pussy.

"Come for me, Delphine," Cosima whispered against her lover's lips. "Come on, lover, come for me. Give me what is mine!"

That always pushed the blonde right over the edge and she yelped as she came for the smaller woman. She came hard, shaking on the brunette's hand. And she remained wrapped around the smaller woman, as Cosima slowly and gently pulled her hand free from the pulsating pussy of the blonde. Delphine whimpered as she felt her lover leave her body. She arched, trying to hold on just a few seconds more. But Cosima knew she had to pull her fingers from her lover before she stopped her orgasm or she could hurt her lover. But she left one finger inside, just to keep their connection.

Delphine was gasping for breath as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's own. Her eyes were clamped shut as she shuddered her way down from the intensity of the orgasm. Cosima slid her thigh between the smaller woman's thighs and melted into her. She pulled the last remaining digit from her dripping pussy and was shocked when a small gush of liquid followed her withdrawal. Her head snapped up and she grinned at Delphine. "Baby! You squirted! God, that's so fucking hot!"

Cosima lifted her sopping wet hand to her mouth. She slipped her finger inside slowly, watching Delphine's hooded gaze. She moaned in pleasure as she lapped up the sweetness. Then she gave her still creamy fingers to Delphine, dipping them into her lover's mouth. She loved the feeling of the blonde sucking on her fingers as she pushed in and almost out of her mouth. She felt Delphine's tongue slipping and sliding over her sticky fingers, her hazel eyes locked on Cosima's brown ones. It was something so intimate and so bounding, that passionate moment of shared time. She eased her fingers from Delphine's lips, carefully. She'd made the mistake once and just yanking them from her lover before and gotten bit in the process. However, if she was honest, being bitten by Delphine didn't bother her. She leaned down and kissed her girl's mouth. Tears snuck out of the corners of the blonde's eyes. Cosima gently wiped them away with her thumbs, and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Je t'aime," she answered weakly. Having such an intense orgasm took a lot from the shivering blonde. Cosima wrapped herself around the taller woman and kissed her again. Then she slid from the couch and closed the window.

"I will be right back, my love," she promised. She went into the bathroom and started a hot shower. Then she went out and got Delphine, she gently pulled the still quivering blonde to her feet. She smugly noted the small wet stain on their couch. She really liked knowing she had made her lover come that hard.

They climbed under the hot spray, their bodies immediately relaxed. Delphine leaned back against the wall of the shower. Her body was just beginning to calm. Cosima grabbed her loofa sponge and squeezed shower gel into it. She began to gently wash the blonde, easing the suds over her body from head to toe. She loved taking care of her woman. Delphine spent so much time caring for Cosima, that the rare moments that she was allowed to care for the taller woman, she reveled in it.

She let the loofa fall to the bottom of the tub and began to shampoo the blonde's curls. She pressed her fingers into her lover's skull, massaged away the day of sweat and sleep. She scrubbed the tresses to the ends and gently moved her beloved under the spray to rinse the golden hair. Cosima repeated the procedure exactly the same way with the conditioner. Delphine sagged with pleasure, practically purring. "Je t'aime, Cosima!"

Delphine bent down and kissed the side of her lover's neck. She took a loofa that was hanging and poured shower gel into it and she soaped Cosima all over. She was playful now that she had recovered. She gave the smaller woman and sudsy beard and made her breasts into Madonna like cones. Cosima giggled and they remained in the shower, playing and being mischievous until the water began to get cold.

Then they towel dried one another's bodies and got their most comfortable sleep clothes on. Delphine loved the fact that Cosima stole her clothes to sleep in. It was oddly romantic. They decided, in usual lazy fashion, to order in dinner and have some wine while enjoying some Netflix. They playfully argued about what they would watch and started to settle on the couch when Delphine gasped in horror.

"Is that from me?!" she yelped, unhappily.

"Yep!" Cosima told her proudly. "Because of me!"

Together they cleaned the small spot; really it was barely there, the size of a plum and then flipped the couch cushion. Their food arrived and the lovers settled down with containers and wine in hand. They settled on a fairly new comedy on Netflix. They giggled and shared bites of food from their forks. They were just happy together. It was a much needed break from reality. They could go back to that tomorrow. Tonight remained, for comfort.

When their bellies were full and the wine settled contentedly in their blood streams, Delphine lay against the back of the sofa and Cosima settled happily in her arms. The fit together so perfectly when they lay like this, Cosima snuggled her ass into Delphine's lap. She felt her lover's soft hands slide around her waist and her lips pressed against her neck. "Je t'aime, my Cosima," she whispered low and softly in the brunette's ear. Her breath was tickling the shell of the smaller woman's ear. "I love you, forever." The word was indeed a vow.

Cosima turned to look at her beloved. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears of happiness. "I love you, Delphine, forever."

And it was enough. In that moment together, it was enough.


End file.
